


Without A Doubt

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12:55 PM on 7.25.14</p><p>F – I think I’m in love with you and it’s weird.<br/>Z – Are you?<br/>F – A little bit.<br/>Z – I’m in love with you.<br/>F – Like a little bit.<br/>Z – I’m in love with you, without a doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

“You know,” Zach said as he crawled into bed with Frankie after turning the lights off in their HOH bedroom, “I…” He took his microphone off and Frankie did the same. “I meant what I said earlier,” Zach finally continued, placing his lips right next to Frankie’s ear as he moved to lay down on the bed.

“Hmm?” Frankie asked looking up at Zach’s face.

“What I said earlier,” Zach mumbled again. “I meant it.”

Frankie smiled, but he wasn’t giving up, he wanted Zach to actually say those words again. “Oh?”

“Stop it,” Zach said, going red in the face and nuzzling his head down into Frankie’s chest. Frankie smiled and kissed the top of Zach’s head, slowly stroking his back with one hand.

“What was it that you meant then?” Frankie said quietly.

“Frankie!” Zach sat up, exasperated. There was a long silence, while they both just stared at each other through the dark. “I am in love with you, without a doubt.”

Frankie sat up, too, with a wide smile spreading across his face. “And I, am in love with you,” Frankie said as he tackled Zach to the bed with a fit of giggles overtaking both of them. Frankie straddled Zach, loosely, as he fell backwards to the mattress. “You locked that door, didn’t you?”

Zach laughed as Frankie nodded towards the door leading to the rest of the house. “Yeah, when Cody left, I did.”

“Good.” Frankie said, his voice becoming husky and needy. He scooted down Zach’s body and then lowered his lips to Zach’s chest kissing him there.

Zach’s breathing became unsteady and he growled needily.

“Problem?” Frankie asked, lifting his head to look at Zach’s face.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.” Frankie said, becoming suddenly guilty and ashamed looking as he climbed off of Zach, curling his legs under himself on the bed so he was sitting, looking down at Zach’s face. “Sorry,” he mumbled again, tears nearing the edges of his eyes as he quickly tried to blink them back.

“Are you…” Zach said, sitting up, “…are you…crying?”

Frankie shook his head, but the tears started to fall from his eyes. “I’m just. I’m sorry. I guess I just…I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

“I’m confused,” Zach said, scooting closer to Frankie and reaching his hand towards Frankie’s face.

Frankie shook Zach’s hand away and scooted backwards, toward the edge of the bed.

“Frankie?” Zach sounded like he too was almost on the verge of tears now as he stared at Frankie from across the bed.

ZACH AND FRANKIE PLEASE PUT YOUR MICROPHONES ON.

Tears soaking his face, Frankie reached for his, but Zach’s hand stopped him. 

“Sorry big brother,” he said out loud. “This is personal,” Zach took Frankie’s hand, not letting him pull it away. “What did I do, Frankie?”

“What? You? You didn’t do anything, Zach. That was all me. I’m so sorry.”

Zach shook his head. “Why are you sorry, Babe?”

“I was…” Frank took a great breath between sobs. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Zach moved closer to Frankie across the bed.

ZACH AND FRANKIE PLEASE PUT YOUR MICROPHONES ON.

Zach picked up his microphone in his free hand and held it up to his mouth. “I said, this is personal. Chill,” he said and then dropped it back to where it had been sitting. “Frankie, come here,” he said, opening his arms, but Frankie shook his head. “Why not?”

“Because,” Frankie said looking down at his own hands in an attempt to avoid Zach’s eyes. “I actually did mean what I said earlier, but I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you meant it in the same way I did. I…” Frankie glanced up at Zach, whose heart was visibly breaking with every word that came out of Frankie’s mouth. “I’m sorry, Zach.”

“Babe?” Zach reached for Frankie’s hand again, but Frankie pushed him away. “Babe, please? Please, look at me.” Frankie glanced up at the heart-broken look on Zach’s face and burst into tears again.

“See? I’m making you sad. I should just go,” he said, standing up and reaching for his microphone.

ZACH AND FRANKIE PLEASE PUT YOUR MICROPHONES ON.

Frankie put his back on. “I’m sorry Zach. I really am. I just hope you can forgive me.”

Zach grabbed his microphone and stood up, catching Frankie in his arms before he could make it to the door that connected to the bathroom. Zach put his microphone on with one hand while holding Frankie’s back to him with the other arm. “Please don’t do this Frankie. Just listen to me, please.”

“What then?” Frankie said, somewhat angrily turning around to face Zach.

“Just, come sit down and let’s talk, please?”

“Okay,” Frankie said, rubbing his eyes as he followed Zach to the sofa. “Can we turn the lights back on?”

“If you want, yeah,” Zach said as he got up and did just that before returning to the sofa. Frankie looked up at Zach as he sat down.

“Okay, what did you want to say then?” Frankie said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Zach, still looking rather heart-broken, stared at Frankie for a moment before speaking. “I told you that I meant what I said, Frankie. Why do you think you did something wrong?”

“You said there was a problem?”

Zach allowed himself a laugh. “The problem wasn’t that,” he said after a moment of giggles. “The problem was, you sitting on top of me, kissing my chest…instead of kissing me.”

Frankie looked up and there was a light in his eyes again. “What?”

Zach laughed again. “I am in love with you, Frankie, and I mean that the same way you do. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I’ve never had any sort of feelings for another guy before. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be honest about this. Because this is real. At least it is to me. I only said there was a problem, because I wanted you to kiss me and not just keep kissing my chest all night.”

Frankie smiled slightly. “You mean that?”

“Of course,” Zach said, scooting as close to Frankie on the sofa as he could. Frankie smiled and wrapped his arms around Zach, leaning his head into the other man’s chest. Zach kissed the top of Frankie’s head. “So, will you come back to bed now?”

Frankie nodded against Zach’s chest. “Come on then,” Zach said, letting go of Frankie. 

They both made their way back to the bed and removed their microphones again, Zach stopping to turn the lights back off. Frankie was under the covers in the middle of the bed before Zach crawled in next to him. Frankie smiled and leaned his head against Zach’s shoulder, but as soon as it was there it was gone again.

“Frankie, I am stupidly, madly, crazily in love with you,” Zach said sitting up and staring down at Frankie in the bed. “You’re gorgeous and brilliant and literally the funniest person I’ve ever met in my entire life. And all I want to do is kiss you right now.”

“Then kiss me, damn it!” Frankie said, eagerly, stretching towards Zach’s shoulders and pulling him down until their lips met in a hot, steamy, passionate kiss that neither was soon to forget.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

After a while, Zach finally pulled back from the kiss, smiling wildly. Frankie smiled in return. Zach laid his head on Frankie’s chest and Frankie started stroking his back again. “Everything you were hoping for?” Frankie said after a long silence. Zach nodded against his chest. “Good. At least I didn’t screw that up.”

“You didn’t screw anything up, Babe,” Zach said lifting his head to look at Frankie’s face.

“You say that,” Frankie mumbled. Zach rolled onto his back next to Frankie and pulled him into his arms.

“Now, stop it, you,” Zach cooed in Frankie’s ear. “You didn’t do anything at all wrong. And I love you for you not for anything else. I am so deeply in love with you that it’s almost painful. I’m so glad I can finally just say these words. That I can know we’re alone and no one’s going to interrupt us.”

“Shhhh,” Frankie said, moving his hand to cover Zach’s mouth. “First of all, I love you, too. Second of all, I never knew it was possible to be so madly in love with anyone let alone someone I’ve only known for a few weeks, but I am so crazily in love with you, Zach. I don’t even know how to put words to it.” At that moment, Zach playfully bit Frankie’s hand which made him jump a little.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?”

Frankie shook his head.

“Good,” Zach said with a little laugh. 

Frankie giggled a bit before swinging himself around to straddle Zach again. Frankie knew exactly what he was doing when he settled all of his weight on Zach’s crotch, his own growing erection the point of contact between the two. Zach growled loudly when Frankie let himself sink down to Zach’s chest again, lining it with kisses. Frankie planted a row of kisses from Zach’s chest to his neck to his ear. Zach moaning with pleasure every time Frankie shifted his weight. Frankie sat back again, earning another growl from Zach which earned a giggle from Frankie.

Frankie rocked in place a few times, causing growing erections to collide in a manner which evoked extremely sexual moans from both involved parties. “Frankie,” Zach growled, pulling him back down into another kiss.

“Yes?” Frankie answered when they broke apart. “Can I help you with something?” He pointedly rocked his own erection against Zach’s as he spoke.

“Oh, shut up,” Zach said crashing their lips back together and fumbling for the edge of the duvet which he eventually found and pulled over both of their heads. Frankie giggled once they were inside their little blanket igloo. Zach moaned as Frankie shifted his weight again. “I want you so bad right now. I am so clueless. All I know,” he moaned as Frankie moved again, trailing kisses along his neck. “All I know,” Zach repeated, “is that I want you.”

“I’m yours,” Frankie growled between kisses. He kept kissing until finally he found a spot that caused Zach to moan even louder than when he shifted his weight. He smirked to himself and set about sucking and licking and nibbling that spot until Zach actually bucked his hips against Frankie’s and growled his name so loudly that Frankie was sure the rest of the houseguests would hear it downstairs if the HOH room weren’t soundproofed.

At that point, Frankie crawled off of Zach entirely, leaving him whining like a sad puppy at the absence. Frankie stayed nearby, on all fours and trailed kisses down Zach’s chest and stomach, planting a line along the top of Zach’s boxers. Zach whined again.

“I…” Zach breathed, “I want…”

“Yes?” Frankie looked up at him with a smirk.

“I want you…to…”

“You promised you’d ask…so I don’t give until you ask for it,” Frankie said jokingly kissing Zach’s lips lightly.

“Fucking hell, Frankie! You’re such a tease!”

“Why thank you,” Frankie said, laughing as he kissed Zach again. “So what was that that you wanted then?”

Zach growled and then pounced like a tiger, tackling Frankie to the bed, still both under the duvet. “You need to stop being such a tease before I completely lose my mind,” Zach growled at Frankie, kissing him greedily.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve already lost your mind, my beautiful idiot.”

“HEY!”

“You know it’s true and you also know that I love you anyway, so shhh.”

“I love you, too,” Zach said before diving back in for more kisses.

Frankie’s hands traced lines on Zach’s back as Zach crashed on top of him, their lips intertwined delicately. Frankie moaned loudly into Zach’s kisses when he shifted his weight down, causing both of their now stiff erections to brush one another through their underwear. “I’m getting pretty tired of this underwear thing,” Frankie mumbled when their lips separated for a moment.

“Mmm,” Zach mumbled back, disentangling their bodies.

“Didn’t mean you had to leave,” Frankie said jokingly, crawling on top of Zach and kissing him again.

“Wasn’t leaving,” Zach mumbled through the kisses. “You want the underwear gone? They’re gone,” he mumbled again. Carefully Zach lifted his bum from the bed and removed his own boxers throwing them out of their little duvet nest and onto the floor. Frankie followed suit with his briefs before leaning over to kiss Zach again.

Frankie trailed kisses from Zach’s lips to his throat, over his chest and stomach, until he found his target. His right hand, closed on the base of Zach’s hardened cock and he heard Zach gasp and moan loudly. He positioned himself so he could see Zach’s face and moved his own mouth so close to the head of Zach’s penis, it almost touched before he spoke. “This what you wanted, then?”

Zach groaned loudly and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Frankie flicked his tongue across the slit once. “You sure this was what it was?” he said tauntingly.

Zach groaned again. Frankie flicked his tongue again and moved his hand just slightly. “You’re sure, Zach?”

“Oh my fucking GOD, Frankie, yes, please, just, yes,” Zach finally shouted.

Frankie smiled and set about giving Zach the best blowjob he knew how. He’d had a lot of practice, but nothing compared to this. Hearing the man he was stupidly in love with scream his name every time his tongue flicked a certain way. Feeling that man’s hands twine into his hair as his head bobbed, lips tight and tongue in constant motion. The act of pleasing, Zach was almost enough to get Frankie off himself, so as Zach groaned and Frankie could tell he was getting close to his climax, he closed his free hand around his own erection and stroked in sync with his mouth’s movements.

Zach tried to say something, to warn Frankie, but he didn’t have time or energy for that. Zach unleashed his load deep into Frankie’s throat just as Frankie released his own onto Zach’s stomach. They both growled with pleasure for a moment before Frankie collapsed into the mess of his own making on top of Zach’s chest with a deep sigh. They laid there, catching their breaths, and smiling like idiots for a long minute.

Eventually, Zach kissed the top of Frankie’s head to get his attention more than anything. Frankie nuzzled into Zach’s chest. “That was perfect,” Zach finally managed to say.

“I don’t know about perfect, but it was definitely amazing,” Frankie answered. He sat up slightly and rearranged himself so he could kiss Zach’s lips again. While they kissed lazily, Zach’s arms wrapped around Frankie’s thin frame, holding him close. When they finally broke apart again, Frankie spoke first. “We should probably go shower,” he said, laughing.

“You’re probably right,” Zach mumbled, kissing him quickly again before removing the duvet from their heads and reaching to the opposite side of the bed to grab both of the HOH bathrobes and hand one of them to Frankie. Once they were both more appropriately clad, they got to their feet and made their way to the bathroom, stopping to kiss each other at least half a dozen times along the way.

Once they reached the bathroom, Frankie stepped inside the shower stall and turned around, pulling Zach with him before shutting the door and stripping himself of his bathrobe which he hung over the door. Zach did the same and Frankie turned the water on before turning back to face Zach again, and running his hands down Zach’s chest.

Zach smiled and pulled Frankie to him in a tight embrace which made Frankie giggle. “I love you, so much,” he whispered kissing Frankie again.

“I love you, too,” Frankie mumbled into Zach’s chest. Eventually they stopped hugging long enough to shower themselves off and dry off before flipping the water off and putting their bathrobes back on to head back into the bedroom for the night.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST SMUT WARNING

“I wonder if they showed last night on the live feeds,” Zach mumbled quietly as Frankie brushed his teeth the next morning.

“Probably,” Frankie said after spitting out his mouthful of toothpaste. He started gargling with mouthwash.

“I don’t think we should tell anyone else that happened, do you? I mean. Play it cool, and yeah?”

Frankie spit the mouthwash out and giggled. “Whatever you say, Zach Attack.”

“What? You think we should go down there and be like, what?”

“Nothing, Zach, nothing. You don’t want it addressed, we won’t address it, but just know that was only the beginning, and you BETTER WIN HOH NEXT WEEK, because if we lose this bedroom, I’m going to be so mad at you.”

“You know I’ll try,” Zach said, sounding a little disappointed as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started brushing.

Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach from behind. “You do realize that was a joke, right?”

“Mm,” Zach said as he continued to brush.

Frankie kissed Zach’s shoulder. “I mean the privacy is definitely nice, but I’m not actually going to be mad at you if you don’t win HOH.”

Zach spat his toothpaste into the sink before turning his head to look at Frankie’s apologetic smile. “I know,” he said before pouring a cup of mouthwash and dumping it into his mouth.

“Okay,” Frankie mumbled walking back into the bedroom to put on deodorant and find clothes to wear for the day.

Zach spat into the sink before checking his reflection and trying to fix his hair in the mirror. Frankie reappeared at the doorway a moment later holding up two shirts (his green tie-dye and his blue tank). “Which one?”

“Tie-dye is definitely your color,” Zach said with a smile, moving towards Frankie and wrapping his arms around Frankie’s middle. “Though, personally,” he said, pausing momentarily to kiss Frankie’s lips, “I like you better shirtless.”

Frankie laugh, kissed Zach briefly and stepped away from the embrace. “If I go shirtless, so do you,” he said holding the shirts as if he were going to drop them both back onto his pile of clean clothes.

“I can work with that,” Zach said, going over to his own clean clothes pile and pulling out a pair of shorts and no shirt.

Frankie dropped his shirts with a smirk. “Deal then,” he said walking towards the bed. “Unless it actually gets cold or something.”

“Well, yeah, duh,” Zach said, putting his shorts on.

**

“Good night,” Frankie said, hugging Cody just inside the door of the HOH room.

“Good night, Frankie.”

“Night, Bro,” Zach called from the bathroom.

“Night,” Cody responded. Frankie opened the door and once Cody was gone down the stairs, he closed it locked it, and joyfully skipped over to the bathroom where Zach was getting ready to get into the shower.

“Finally, he’s gone.”

Frankie laughed and kissed Zach’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Zach replied, turning around to kiss Frankie properly.

Zach then when back to get ready for his shower.

“Oh!” Frankie said suddenly, “are you getting a shower?”

“I was going to, yeah.”

“Mind if I join you?” Frankie asked flirtatiously. He didn’t even give Zach a chance to answer before he set about readying himself for the shower. He seemed to realize something problematic a moment later, and laughed to himself. “Hey, Zach?”

“What’s up, Babe?”

“I’m going to go down and grab something real quick. I’ll be right back, okay?” He winked. “Don’t start having fun without me.”

Zach laughed in his wake as Frankie rushed out of the room. By the time the door slammed shut, his laughter had turned to mild confusion as he shook his head and walked back into the bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs, Frankie was sneakily crossing the living room and entering the storage room, hoping to high heavens no one would be inside, which luckily enough for him, was true. He laughed to himself as he opened the cabinet with their healthcare things inside (pain relievers, prescription meds, and then what Frankie was hunting for). He pulled down the still unopened box of condoms and laughed as he opened it and pulled two out, stashing them in his pocket before putting the box back in the cabinet. He winked at the camera before opening the door slightly to make sure no one had come to the living room since he’d entered the storage room, and no one had, so he carefully and silently went back across the room and back up the stairs. Just as he was turning the door knob to his HOH bedroom, Caleb yelled from the kitchen.

“What are you doing out here? Thought you and lover boy would have locked yourselves in for the night by now.”

Frankie’s face went bright red as he very quickly opened the door, got inside and shut and locked the door behind him. He put his forehead against the door after he’d closed it and mumbled to himself. “Why did I not look to the kitchen? Did he see where I was down there? Why does Caleb seriously ruin everything?” As he finished mumbling and was about to turn around and head into the bathroom again, Zach’s arms wrapped around him from behind and Zach placed a kiss on Frankie’s neck.

“Welcome back,” he said seductively in Frankie’s ear.

“Oh,” Frankie said with sudden pleasure. “Hey.” He turned around in Zach’s arms and wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck, locking their lips together once more. It took a minute and a lot of kissing before Frankie realized that Zach only had a towel around his waist.

“Can I get in the shower now?” Zach said as Frankie stared at the bulge behind his towel.

“Mmmmm,” Frankie said, his eyes slowly moving up Zach’s torso to his face. He found Zach smiling and watching him carefully. “Sorry, did you say something, love?”

Zach laughed and grabbed Frankie’s hand, leading him back towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, they were both in the shower, completely naked staring at each other and not even touching the water yet. Finally Zach mumbled, “Water” and reached for the controls.

Frankie shook his head, trying to clear his brain and smirked at the back of Zach’s body, specifically his bum as Zach fiddled with the water temperature. “I love you,” Frankie almost whimpered.

Zach stopped playing with the water controls and spun around with a wide smile. “I love you, too.” The two collided a moment later, their lips and bodies tangling with each other as the water cascaded over them.

Frankie found his voice after that kiss. “You’ve been leaving me speechless all night,” he mumbled in Zach’s ear.

Zach smiled. “Sorry,” he whispered back, slipping a line of kisses along Frankie’s jaw line.

Frankie growled needily and tangled a hand in the back of Zach’s hair pulling him away, so they were looking at each other with greedy eyes. Frankie untangled his hand from Zach’s hair and instead put a hand on either side of Zach’s face. “I am so fucking in love with you it’s crazy,” he said. “I want to fuck you more than I want to breathe right now. Is that okay?” Zach nodded his head in Frankie’s hands. “Good,” Frankie breathed, releasing Zach’s head from his hands.


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Zach’s hands ran down Frankie’s chest and over his toned abs, stopping on his hip bones. He looked at the thirst in Frankie’s eyes and kissed him quickly. “I’ve never. I mean. I want. I want to. But I don’t know. I’ve never.” Zach mumbled.

“That was the most incoherent babble I’ve heard in a while,” Frankie laughed, kissing Zach again. “You don’t have to,” he said quietly. “I mean. It’s up to you.”

“I want to, but I just. I guess. I don’t know how.”

Frankie smirked. “What would you want someone to do to you? Do that.” He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. “That’s best part of being gay, I swear. It’s easier to figure out what to do, because you know what that would feel like.”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah,” Zach said slowly. His kissed Frankie once before dropping to his knees on the tile floor under the cascading water. His hands moved from Frankie’s hips to the base of his throbbing erection. He glanced up at Frankie’s eager eyes for a moment before his lips touched the soft skin. Frankie immediately moaned at the contact.

Slowly, Zach figured out what he was doing, and then Frankie was in heaven. Frankie wove his fingers through Zach’s hair, pulling him further down until a few minutes later, Zach’s mouth was gone with a pop and then his lips were on Frankie’s again and Zach walked Frankie slowly backwards until he had him pinned against the wall of the shower. Their bodies touching from lips to toes, Zach and Frankie kissed each other passionately. Frankie moaned loudly into Zach’s mouth, running his hands down the other man’s back as they continued kissing against the wall.

Finally, when their lips broke apart, both were panting and staring at each other with hungry eyes. “I love you so fucking much,” Frankie said suddenly, walking around Zach and wrapping his arms around him from behind. “I’m not sure it’s even healthy to love someone this much, but what do I care about that. I have you and that’s what matters.” He planted a kiss of Zach’s shoulder.

“I love you, too, Frankie. So much,” Zach said. Then suddenly Frankie pushed Zach over, so he was forced to catch himself against the wall.

“You’re allowed to change your mind, if you want,” Frankie said quietly.

“Never,” Zach moaned, sticking his ass out towards Frankie. Frankie laughed at Zach’s sudden eagerness. “Shut up and fuck me, goddamn it.”

“With pleasure,” Frankie said, wetting his fingers in his own mouth before using them to stretch, Zach’s hole. After he inserted the third finger, Zach bucked his hips backwards against Frankie’s hand with a loud groan. Frankie curled his fingers at the perfect angle and Zach moaned with delight. Frankie smiled and removed his fingers, rinsing them in the still falling water before reaching out of the shower and grabbing the condom from his pants pocket on the floor.

“What are you doing,” Zach moaned, looking over his shoulder. “Come back to me.”

Frankie laughed and waves the condom towards Zach, “Safety first.” As he walked back to where Zach was, Frankie unwrapped the condom and rolled it on to his raging erection. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“Oh my god, Frankie. Yes, please, just do it. Damn it.”

Frankie laughed and approached Zach from behind. “Maybe I just like it when you beg,” Frankie said with a flirtatious tone. His hands gripped Zach’s hips and very carefully and slowly he aligned himself and slipped his full length inside Zach. “You just tell me when, Babe,” Frankie said sweetly, leaning down and placing a kiss on Zach’s back.

Zach’s expression slowly moved from pain to pleasure and he moved his hips slightly against Frankie’s. “Please?” he asked, sounding a little out of breath.

“Okay,” Frankie smiled. He moved slowly at first, but built into a more steady rhythm. A few minutes in, Frankie was moaning and Zach stood up and grabbed his own throbbing erection in his hands and began jerking himself off slowly, moaning almost in sync with Frankie until they both reached their climaxes at nearly the same time. Zach collapsed back against the wall, breathing heavily. Frankie very slowly pulled himself out of Zach and slipped the condom off, tying it in a knot and tossing it over the shower door and into the trash can. When he turned around, he was almost immediately attacked by Zach, who flung his arms around Frankie and pressed their lips together aggressively. “Well, hi there,” Frankie said when they finally pulled apart.

“Shut up,” Zach said, flopping his head onto Frankie’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Zach,” Frankie giggled, kissing Zach’s head. “But we should probably actually shower now, maybe.”


End file.
